icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
1984–85 Los Angeles Kings season
The 1984-85 Los Angeles Kings season was the 18th in franchise history. Following a fifth place finish the previous season under three different coaches, Pat Quinn was hired as the new head coach of the Kings. In his first season, he returned them to the playoffs after a two year absence with a 23-point improvement in the standings. But despite the goal scoring brilliance of Marcel Dionne and Bernie Nicholls, the Kings could not duplicate their Miracle on Manchester performance this time, losing to the Edmonton Oilers in three straight games in the Smythe Division semi-finals. Offseason Transactions *June 9, 1984 – Acquired Bob Janecyk, a first-round choice in the 1984 NHL Entry Draft (Craig Redmond), a third-round choice in the 1984 NHL Entry Draft (John English) and a fourth-round choice in the 1984 NHL Entry Draft (Tom Glavine) from Chicago for a first-round choice in the 1984 NHL Entry Draft and a fourth-round choice in the 1984 NHL Entry Draft. NHL Draft *This draft would the first for Rogie Vachon as the team's general manager. It would be memorable in Kings history for hits as well as misses. On the down side, the team's first round selection, Craig Redmond, didn't amount to much, and they used their fourth round draft pick on Tom Glavine, who opted instead to play professional baseball with the Atlanta Braves. http://www.baseball-reference.com/g/glavito02.shtml But on the plus side, Vachon struck gold in the 9th round with the 171st pick overall by choosing future Hockey Hall of Fame member Luc Robitaille. Regular season Season standings Game Log |- | November |- | December |- | January |- | February |- | March |- | April |} Playoffs 1985 Smythe Division Semi-finals Edmonton Oilers vs. Los Angeles Kings Edmonton wins best-of-five series 3-0. Player stats |- | class="toccolors" |'Goaltending' |- | |- |} |- | class="toccolors"| Goaltending |- | |- |} Note: Pos = Position; GP = Games played; G = Goals; A = Assists; Pts = Points; +/- = plus/minus; PIM = Penalty minutes; PPG = Power-play goals; SHG = Short-handed goals; GWG = Game-winning goals MIN = Minutes played; W = Wins; L = Losses; T = Ties; GA = Goals-against; GAA = Goals-against average; SO = Shutouts; Awards and records Records Individual *Most goals in a game, 4 (tied with many others): Bernie Nicholls, November 13, 1984, at Quebec Team *Most 30+ goal scorers in one season, 5: Marcel Dionne, Bernie Nicholls, Dave Taylor, Brian MacLellan, and Jim Fox *Most 40+ goal scorers in one season, 3 (tied with 1980-81 Kings): Marcel Dionne (46), Bernie Nicholls (46), and Dave Taylor (41) *Greatest margin of victory at home: 11: November 29, 1984 vs. Vancouver, 12-1 *Greatest margin of victory on the road: 7: October 21, 1984 at Vancouver, 10-3 Transactions *October 24, 1984 – Acquired a first-round choice in the 1985 NHL Entry Draft (Dan Gratton) from Boston for Charlie Simmer. *November 18, 1984 – Acquired Steve Shutt from Montreal for a 10th-round choice in the 1985 NHL Entry Draft. *March 12, 1985 – Acquired Dave "Tiger" Williams from Detroit for cash. Draft picks References * Kings on Hockey Database Category:Los Angeles Kings seasons Los Angeles Kings season, 1984–85 Los Angeles Kings season, 1984–85